Icy Shadows
by zoee102
Summary: Clary is intrigued by the new student at Idris High. Sebastian. But her friends aren't so sure, and neither is someone she never imagied she would associate herself with. Please R&R! :)
1. Flake of ice

6 am. That's when my alarm goes off. I groan and roll out of the butterfly-printed sheets of my single bed. I smack the floor, feeling a sharp sting of pain through my face. I rub my nose gingerly as I sit up.

If I listen carefully, I can hear the sounds of my family sleeping down the hall. My Dad's probably going to wake up very soon, as well as my Mum who has to go to a meeting at the local Art studio today. I yawn, stretching my arms out as I get off the floor.

The curtains are wide open which honestly keep me from falling back to sleep. Autumn light shines in through the windows and I sigh, missing the warmth of summer.

I reminisce as I go through the motions of getting ready for school. You know the drill.

This summer I spent with my friends; Izzy, Tessa and Simon. I honestly had a great time with them, some days were just spent chilling on the lawn and talking, without fuss from either of my parents. It seems like summer went by far too quickly for my taste. But obviously, teachers aren't gonna give us more time off.

My clothes hang nonchalantly in my wardrobe. I grab a green T-shirt, some ripped jeans and a brown leather jacket- after noticing the brisk wind outside which is making me think twice about my wardrobe choice for today. I look at my face in the mirror. My skin is pale and drawn despite my efforts at tanning this summer; my eyes are huge green orbs in my face. Oh, and my hair. How could I miss it? In fact, how could anyone miss it? Flaming red curls that are slightly straighter from the shower. My Mum has the same hair but she's prettier, with a defined face and curves. I look like a pixie with my red hair because I'm so tiny.

Ugh, stop moaning Clary!

I sling my bag on my shoulder as I hop down the stairs. The house is beginning to stir: the creaks of the floorboards confirm it. The smell of burning from the kitchen no longer greets my nose since we 'hired' Maia, Dad's old friend, to cook breakfast and clean for us. Mostly, it was for Dad who cannot make anything without burning it and probably went to work fuelled by ten cups of coffee (no joke) before we hired a maid.

The smell of pancakes makes my mouth water. I smile at Maia when I walk into the kitchen. She smiles back at me from the stove and Dad sits at the table in clothes not far off from casual as mine are. He runs a bookshop in town which started off as a small business but has become increasingly popular. Now he has to be there on time every day because of the demand from customers. And the fact that it's in the city so he has to commute there.

"Morning everyone!" I greet them, sliding into a chair at our medium-sized Dining Table. They murmur their replies. I roll my eyes when I see the beverage that Dad is drinking _coffee_. Gosh. I grab a pancake off of the plate at the centre of the table, squirting cream over it and put a forkful into my mouth. I check the time on my watch, deciding to watch some TV seeing how early I am. I pile another two pancakes onto my plate and squirt more cream over them. I grin at Dad who shakes his head. His brown hair has streaks of grey but his face is kind as always.

I watch half an episode of Supernatural before I notice the time. I leave my remote on the sofa before taking my empty plate to the sink in the kitchen.

I grab my keys off of the table for my red Mini Cooper which has been my car for the past year. I love it to bits! "Bye!" I yell as I run out of the door.

My phone rings and when I check the caller ID its Izzy. Of course since Tessa is far too level-headed to get flustered. She's probably wondering where I am.

It's kind of a ritual that the first day of every semester we drive to school together but I'm the only one with the car at the moment so I have to pick both up.

"Hello Izzy."

"Where are you? Ow, _Alec_! Go away."

"5 minutes away," I tuck the phone underneath my chin.

"Okay, hurry! I'm freezing my ass off out here."

"Iz, I don't think this is the weather for a mini dress…"

Sigh "Can you not."

I pull up into the Lightwood's massive drive. They own a very large house because both their parents are businessmen. I admire the lines of flowers in their garden, little bursts of colour beside the gravel.

Izzy squeals and jumps into the car. Her long raven hair is braided perfectly, her dark eyes lined with mascara. Unlike me her skin has actually tanned nicely. It's a shade or two darker than her olive tone. As I predicted, she's wearing a black mini-dress with boots and a belt across her waist. They flatter her tall frame, as most of her wardrobe does.

"Hi, you ready for a semester full of fun?" I ask dryly.

She flips open her phone before closing it again, "Yes. I definitely need a new guy. Did you hear? There's someone new starting today. Apparently he's from Spain. He's gonna be hot, I predict." She bubbles.

I smile in reply, "Maybe he's going to be one of those creepy guys that no one knows anything about…"

"Clarr-yy!"

I laugh as I pull up outside Tessa's house. She's dressed in a knit sweater and jeans. Her smoky eyes look more blue than grey because of her grey jumper. Her rich brown her is loose around her shoulders, framing her flawless porcelain face.

Tessa jumps into the car next to me. "Hello, my friends. Let me guess, were you discussing the new boy?"

"Woah, do you have sonic hearing or something?" Izzy laughs.

"Nope. Just that everyone's been talking about him on Whatsapp. His name is apparently Sebastian."

Izzy looks at me, "Even his name sounds sexy."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Tess says sternly.

When we drive into the school parking lot, it's mostly full. I kill the engine before swinging my bag on my shoulder and getting out.

I walk into school with Izzy and Tess on either side of me. They both tower over me but are beautiful in their own ways. Isabelle has a sexy, exotic look about her whilst Tessa has a pretty, intelligent face but they both have legs that go on for miles.

"Clary!" Simon embraces me.

It's not awkward or anything because he's like a brother to me. He's grown out his hair a bit in favour of Izzy and switched up his hoodies for leather jackets. I smile internally at the thought of both of them dating.

"So, I was thinking…" Simon's voice disappears as I notice a boy that I haven't seen before.

His face is not perfect; he has a scar over his left brow but he has beautiful coal black eyes and dark hair. His skin is extremely pale, china-like but almost luminous in an almost other-worldly way. I gasp at how fluidly he moves like walking is all together one movement for him.

I don't even realise that he is walking toward me until he smiles at me. His smile is soft and polite. I feel my stomach do somersaults. He's looking at _me_. Not either of the beauties that are my friends. I consciously push my hair over my shoulder and smooth out my T-shirt like it's a silk dress instead of a graphic T-shirt from a thrift store.

The scent of sandalwood tinged with something darker hits me as he stops a foot away from me. I feel my hands clasp each other like they do when I'm nervous.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian." He says politely.

Oh my God, he's talking to me. Why? How? Okay so maybe he is kinda cute…

"Clary," I answer, beaming at him.

My friends are murmuring quietly behind me apart from Tessa who has busied herself with getting her books to fit in her locker. Aw, the eternal bookworm.

Damn, what did he just say?

His eyes are so captivating…

"Sorry?" I ask.

He grins like he can see right through me. "What's your first lesson?"

"Mm, I think it's Geography?" It's almost a question.

"Mine too. Shall we go together?" Sebastian asks.

I glance over my shoulder at Izzy who mouths 'Go!' at me and Tessa who nods encouragingly. Simon doesn't seem happy in the least.

"Sure."

I quiver with excitement as I walk with the new boy to my first lesson.

We sit together at a desk, talking for most of the lesson. The teacher hands out our new books to us which I write my name on before ignoring.

"I am new, so I would like a lesson to get to know you all before I start teaching you." She catches a student's eye who has just sighed "Don't worry; the only thing remotely academic that you'll be doing is a 5 minute quiz. After that," She grins at all of us, "Free lesson."

There's a chorus of yells of exhalation. Sebastian just smiles, "Lucky me, my first lesson at this school and we aren't even working."

"Easy tiger don't get the wrong idea." I warn him.

He grins at me sideways before turning his attention to the quiz in front of us.

"Okay class, 5 minutes silence!"

* * *

After Geography, I had Maths where I and Sebastian parted ways.

Izzy chattered excitedly through Maths despite many glares from our Maths Professor. She literally asked me so many questions that it felt like the Spanish Inquisition. I was almost glad when it was Music.

I had Music with Simon who I helped with the notation test the teacher sprung on us at the beginning of class. He grinned at me in thanks, his dislike of me with Sebastian clearly forgotten.

Before lunch we had P.E (Gym) where I got to smack Aline Penhallow, the most annoying diva in the school, with a ball in dodgeball. She glared at me in shock but couldn't get her revenge because she was already out.

I change back into my clothes for lunch.

I pick out some pasta and a soda for lunch and saunter over to my group's usual table. Simon is busy engaging in some conversation about Star Wars with Isabelle whilst Tessa is quietly reading _'A Tale of Two Cities'_. I don't talk to her, not because I don't want to but because I don't want to disturb her.

Sebastian catches my eye, carrying a tray with his lunch on it. I gesture for him to sit beside me which he does, carefully.

"Hi again"

I look down at his choice of lunch. I wince. "The sandwiches aren't that…fresh."

He looks at me unbelievably.

"Seriously," I put up my hands, "Try it if you want but don't say that I didn't warn you."

Sebastian lifts the sandwich to his mouth, his eyes on me, and takes a large chunk out of it.

He seems to choke before spitting it back out. His face is bright red and his eyes are wide with disbelief.

I burst out laughing, at his incredulous expression. I lean back and look at the ceiling. Tears pool in my eyes as my body shakes with laughter. Sebastian laughs with me. Both of us unable to forget what just happened. I keep on laughing until tears are streaming down my face.

It's nice but it somehow feels unfamiliar…

Simon raises an eyebrow as he looks over to us and I cough my way out of my laughing fit. Once I can breathe again I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to get something else?"

"I think that I spent my only lunch money…on a sandwich that tastes like" He says a very rude word.

I laugh, catching the eye of a grumpy kid a table away. He scowls at me so I turn my attention back to Sebastian.

I find a wad of extra dollars in the recess of my jacket pocket. Obviously I don't hand him the whole thing but I force a couple of dollars into his hands.

"Right, the pasta and most of the vegetarian stuff is okay. Avoid the meat, at all costs and if you pick up a card at the end you get free coffee on Tuesdays." I advise him.

He nods gratefully before making his way back to the counter. I watch him bring back a sensible lunch and show my approval.

"What was your last school like?" I ask.

"Well, I miss the turkey club sandwiches. I guess I'm going to have to become vegetarian."

I laugh, "Yeah, we tried petitioning for a new catering company but our principle refused. And most people couldn't be bothered to actually sign it."

"Whose idea?"

"Isabelle and Tessa's" I nod to them sitting either side of the table.

He smiles, "Did you sign it?"

I scoff, "Of course, I want to have meat at school. I don't know how I would've survived if I didn't have a Deli five minutes away from my house. I buy bagels and stuff when I get a meat craving."

"I think I'm going to bring lunch from home in the future."

I cover a chuckle with a cough, "Aside the food, what else do you miss?"

Sebastian shrugs, "I don't really miss my last school. This was a fresh start for me."

My question is cut off by the bell. He grins at me before heading to his locker.

* * *

I run to my locker to grab my books before sprinting halfway across the school to English. I slide into a seat next to Tessa. She has her hands folded on top of each other, her long fingers lying against the desk. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she glances at me. I follow her line of sight to see Sebastian sitting in the seat diagonal to her. He smiles over to me warmly and I grin back at him just as the teacher enters.

The lesson starts quickly. I barely listen but I gather that we are looking at 'Treasure Island' and take the book that I'm given. I take down notes as the teacher is speaking but find my eyes straying to the clock, wishing for the lesson to end. I usually enjoy English. So does Tessa. Today, I really want the day to end.

Finally, the bell goes. I throw my books into my bag and swing it over my shoulder. I say goodbye to Tessa who has to go to a Dentist check-up after school. Izzy is getting a ride with her brother so I don't have to drop anyone home.

I bump into somebody on the way out. "Sorry" I mumble.

I look up to find a pair of furious eyes staring down at me, ruffled blonde curls and a football in his right hand. His bag is dangling off of his shoulder. Jace Herondale. He thinks he's so hot and so do girls.

Just not me.

He doesn't move when I try to go past him. "Where are you going?"

"To your funeral if you don't move."

Jace laughs, "Are you threatening me?"

I meet his gaze angrily, "Look, can you stop interrogating me and let me pass? I want to leave."

When he doesn't say anything I shove past him, knocking into somebody else.

By the angel, why is everyone walking in to me today?

"Hey, sorry Clary." I see a familiar face of my new friend. Sebastian

"That's okay" I walk with him to the main doors of the school, passing people running with P.E kits to sports clubs after school. Simon waves at me as he climbs into his car from the car park. I wave back at him but he doesn't seem to notice. I don't see Izzy . I make a mental note to call her when I get home.

Sebastian stops abruptly by the doors.

He fidgets with his jacket and changes the leg he's leaning on. "Are you free next weekend?"

I'm surprised. "Why?"

"Do you want to, you know, hang out?" Sebastian asks, looking at me through his lashes.

"Yes. I would love to." I answer, feeling a strange stab of cold inside me.

He leans toward and I hold my breath, wondering what he might do. He could do anything to me. His breath fans out on my face. I gasp, not at our closeness, but at the strange dark feeling inside me. It feels hostile and alien. But the moment is interrupted by Jace barrelling past us.

I am knocked backward into the lockers whilst Sebastian lands on his backside.

I look up to see him running to his car. I am helped up by Sebastian but his voice blurs out as I focus on Jace walking to his car. I can't explain why. I have to watch him for some reason that I can't explain. It's not necessarily against my own will… I can only focus on him walking slowly to his Mercedes.

"…So you good?" Sebastian finishes.

I turn my gaze to him and pretend that I heard what he just said. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

He leaves quickly and I turn my attention back to Jace in the car park.

I think that he might leave but at the last second, he glances over his shoulder. His gaze meets mine, filled with annoyance and intensity. I have no idea why he's looking back to me. He rarely talks to me...Jace shouldn't bother at all. The stare lasts for one second before he climbs into his car.

Even as I am driving home, I can still imagine his furious eyes gazing into mine.


	2. Sleet

**Hey y'all. Sorry that I took long to update. Thank you for all of your support! It's nice getting attention on my first chapter. I love you guys!**

**Guest**

**G****allagherGirlx**

**TesaRose **

**Cecyl 2014**

**Greygirl2358 **

**La Carta Esferica**

**angthecazy **

**But them feels tho**

**Contagonist **

**imcrazyanditscontagious**

**don't-hate-clace **

**SimplyFoxglove**

**And others too…**

**Zoë**

The Saturday that Sebastian asked me to 'hang out' is a mild sunny day and arrives quicker than I expected. I find myself holding the outfit that Isabelle had forced into my hands yesterday after school; a silk blue dress, a gold belt and black knee-high boots. Tessa gave me a sympathetic look across the car park but we both knew that if I didn't wear it, Izzy would find out some way. And probably strangle me with the gold belt.

I slide on the outfit. It's too tight at the sleeves and at the waist the belt makes my chest puff out ridiculously. The boots make me look like a girl playing dress up. I groan impatiently, wishing that Izzy could one day realise the difference between a friendly chilling session at a friend's house, where you would either play Xbox or just talk, and a first date, where you would be preparing yourself for a possible first kiss or…something more.

By the Angel, Isabelle has been influencing me far too much.

I distract myself by thinking about a sarcastic comment Tessa had made about our new English teacher and her choice of literature whilst making my way to my car. I don't know what she was on about until I remember seeing a rather worn copy of 'Fifty Shades Darker' sitting on her desk. I burst out laughing as I am climbing into my car and keep laughing until I reach the address Sebastian gave me.

My heart does a somersault.

Java Jones.

This is the café where most of my memories were made. I remember days when I was a tiny toddler and Mum would take me to the park two blocks away. She would hold my chubby little hands, guiding me around the bigger kids to the swings. I would be wrapped up in a blue wool jacket in winter and a large straw sun hat in summer. Mum would take me there for a cheese sandwich afterwards. I also remember the past years when we would come here for breakfast on Dad's rare days off. They served fresh maple pancakes in the hotter months, rich hot chocolate in the colder months. I can almost taste the food…

I sigh as the memories fade slowly to the back of my mind.

I park the car next to a silver Mercedes before jumping out the car and walking towards the café.

I am greeted by Jessamine-I literally know everyone because I come here all the time- who hands me a menu. Her brown, gold flecked eyes are shining as she leads me to a table. Obviously, this isn't a restaurant but the staff like to talk to regulars like me anyhow. And the fact that she's dating Tessa's brother helps too.

Yes, I'm not lying.

Tessa doesn't mind her much; she keeps her brother occupied and happy. Jessie has a necessary but friendly relationship with her so it's not bad or anything. I know her from all the awkward run-ins with them at Tessa's house.

"How is stuff between you and Nate?" I ask casually.

We walk past a booth where a couple is making out intensely. I dart my eyes away and try to stop the blood from rising in my cheeks. Public affection makes me feel awkward. Really awkward. Most people would just look elsewhere but I have to fight the nausea in my stomach every time I see it.

Jessamine beams, "He proposed to me on Tuesday. I said yes."

"Oh my GOD! That's amazing! Congratulations Jess," I squeal.

A guy sitting a table by himself gives me a quizzical look before going back to his paper. He must be a tourist since everyone in the Neighbourhood knows the staff here. That's why he finds it odd.

"Thanks Clary. So how are Luke and Jocelyn?" She asks, as I sit down on a sinking sofa.

"They're good. Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen anyone…" I trail off as I see Sebastian walk in through the door.

He has a silver scarf wrapped around his neck which contrasts well to his darker eyes. His jumper is slightly ripped from the sleeves, his jeans rolled up. Sebastian's eyes meet mine across all the heads. He grins at me and weaves through the waitresses carrying trays of food.

I can feel Jess' gaze on my face. I look up at her to see her frowning at me, her brow creases and a hand is on her hip. I feel like a child that's done something very wrong and expects a scolding. As Sebastian walks past her I notice that she shivers. Her eyes narrow at his back when he sits but when he turns she's smiling so I don't know if I've imagined it or not.

"Hey Clary," He grins.

"Hey Sebastian."

Jessie hands him a menu before turning on her heel and leaving, her blonde hair swishing behind her.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "She seems friendly."

I feel a pang of annoyance at Sebastian for venturing out to say that. Couldn't he just leave it alone? I ignore his question and pick up the menu.

"They have turkey clubs on here." I smirk.

Sebastian looks down at the menu for a few moments. Then I notice his eye lashes for the first time. His eyelashes are long but really fine. And they're not black; they're almost silvery. But how can he have those eyelashes…

My speculation is cut short by him turning around to face me.

I don't flit away to make it obvious but instead wave the menu in his face. "You decided? Let's order."

A pretty waitress with short black hair takes our order. She must be new but I ask her name anyway.

"Leila." She answers shyly before zipping back to the kitchen.

"Since when do you know everyone here?"

I open my mouth to answer, feeling a stab of cold in the pit of my stomach. The question makes me uncomfortable. It shouldn't. I feel so hesitant to tell him anything. My gut feeling tells me not to share anything from the wash of nostalgia I had experienced in the car. I glance up at him discreetly. His eyes are wide as he regards me with the gaze of a shark choosing its prey. I swallow.

"I come here a lot." Is all I say.

Sebastian drops the subject. Though, his expression tells me that he wants to grill me for more answers. I shake off the thought; I'm just being paranoid. I try to relax my shoulders which are unnaturally tense as he looks at me carefully. I smile at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," He grins.

I put a hand to my hair, to my face and check my clothes: searching for spots of paint, silly string or anything along those lines. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Mr Shady, how come you're here?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm the one who asked to you to come so I think it would be rude if I-"

I punch him in the arm, "No, I'm asking why you moved here."

Sebastian clutches his arm with mock-hurt. "I-"

His response is cut off by Kaelie clad in a tight navy pencil skirt and a low-cut ivory top. In her hands is a balanced tray with our meals on it. She walks to our table with grace. Kaelie shoots me a glare before smiling politely at Sebastian. "One turkey club with extra mayo, one salmon sandwich, one coke and one Earl Grey tea." She puts out the two plates, handing Sebastian an ice-cold soda and pours me a fresh cup of tea from a glass kettle. I add my milk in quickly, alarmed by her angry gaze, and she leaves shortly after.

I start at the furious look she shoots me.

I open and close my mouth like a fish. First, Jessie and now Kaelie.

Why are they being angry around me? It's like I'm sitting here with a guy twice my age, who is married and has kids, because I'm dating him for his money. Like I said, I come here all the time and they have always been so friendly my entire life.

So what's interrupted that pattern and made it all different? Sebastian.

The thought process is interrupted by him nudging me. I shake my head, suddenly snapped to the present. I've forgotten what was even going through my mind or what I was thinking about. Hmm, odd.

I smile at Sebastian before reaching for my food.

I hurry out of the diner at about 5pm. The wind bites at my cheeks, making them feel like ice blocks are lodged inside my skin. I curl my hands into fists at my sides. It's so damn cold but luckily I had the sense to bring a black trench coat to keep me warm. I'm still shivering so without it, I assume, I would be an ice sculpture that could be kept in a sub-zero room at Madam Tussauds.

I can't believe that it's cold already. It feels as if the summer ended the day school started, this last week was autumn and now we've jumped head first into winter.

I draw the coat around myself. I bend my head down so that it's sheltered from the icy wind. I pull out my car keys and unlock the car with shaking fingers.

Slowly, I open the driver's door…and pause. I look around the parking lot. The base of my spine tingles warmly, intimately, like somebody is running a hand constantly over it. I feel my heart rate pick up and my breathing hitches abruptly. I find myself curling inward with nervousness. The back of my neck prickles with the feeling of being watched. This odd feeling has made me suddenly warm, spreading from my heart outwards. I scan my surroundings with careful eyes: same concrete car park-dotted with pot holes, same group of dumpsters by the west brick wall- plastic bags and glass bottles littered around them, same comforting warm light shining through the café's large glass windows. But I can't shake the feeling of eyes watching me from the shadows.

Frowning, I check once more before getting into my car.

"Okay, look, before you say anything let me clear some things for you." I say as I walk into Tessa's room. Izzy is lounging on her back on the bed but has sprung up at the sound of my voice. The latter sits in a relaxed posture on the seat by her desk. "No, we did not kiss or touch in anyway; he didn't compliment me or stare at me…"

'Didn't he?' A voice in my head whispers venomously. I hate that voice; it makes me doubt myself in every situation. I bat it away impatiently.

"And no one got jealous of our _friendly_ meeting. So don't bother asking those questions." I finish off, slouching against the wall.

Izzy raises an eyebrow at me and moves into a sitting position. "You take the fun out of everything,"

Tessa snorts, "Says you who says that books are for people who can't handle life."

I laugh and clamber onto the bed beside Izzy who looks annoyed. "Yeah, I do remember that."

"Fine! Okay… I surrender!" Izzy yelps as I poke her in her tickly-spot under her shoulder.

She jumps up and looks at her nails. "You broke my nail," Izzy pouts.

Rising from the desk, Tessa chucks a box of fake nails, from a few parties ago, at Izzy who smiles.

"I think I deserve to be forgiven after saving your fashion emergency." She says, sitting down against the headboard of her bed.

Izzy is taken aback, "I wasn't annoyed at you-"

"Iz, I've known you for my entire life. I know you like the back of my hand," Tess smiles at me past Izzy briefly, "And it's fine anyway."

She keeps her eyes on her hands. Her nimble fingers take off the cracked nail and apply a fresh nail. Izzy examines her hand, holding it up with her fingers spread out in the light, for longer than necessary. Still looking at her hand, she mumbles a "ThankyouTess."

Tessa grins and picks up something from her bedside table. It's oak, like most of the furniture in the room, which contrasts nicely to the carpet. I like her room; it has a really nice Victorian feel to it. Apart from the Surface pro and phone sitting on her desk, her room is like an oasis in the past with an enormous book case stretching the entire wall opposite the windows, a rich red embroidered armchair and footstool (undoubtedly used for reading), a polished silver mirror on her dressing table which casts your features back to you with a softer edge and a flowing white night dress dressed neatly folded at the foot of the bed.

The menu in her hand however, seems far too anachronistic.

"Right, who's for takeout?"

I have to drag myself home on Sunday night from Tessa's house. I don't want to leave because it feels like as soon as I have fully relaxed, the clock crawls close to 9 o'clock (my curfew). I thank Harriet for having me before driving home listening to sad songs on the radio.

I swear that they try to make people even more depressed on Sunday's.

Luckily, I find parking right outside my house so I don't have to circle the block. I lock the car and run into my house to stop myself from freezing. I close the door behind me quickly and hang up my coat. I take off my shoes by the door to keep the floor clean.

"Hey sweetheart," Mum greets me, ruffling my hair.

I brush her hand off. "Hi, I'm glad you didn't wait up for dinner because I already ate." I note, smelling the tangy tomato sauce in the air.

"Yes. It's good you had fun." She nods. In her hands is a paint brush which she twirls in paint stained fingers. I can tell by her dungarees that she's been working for at least the last 2 hours.

I make a gesture that's familiar between us since I was six and stumbled in on my Mum painting.

"_Clary!" She exclaims, dropping the paint brush on the floor. It leaves a yellow splotch on the old bed sheet spread out across the room. _

_My mouth gapes open as I take in the disarray of the usually clean room. The furniture has been pushed back against the walls to clear a space. An easel sits on top of a sheet flaked with paint and paint pots are clumped together around the 3-legged prop for the canvas. Paint brushes are laid out in a messy manner on the other side and are slightly obscured by my mother kneeling in front._

"_What are you doing Mummy?" I ask, shuffling toward her carefully. I'm confused._

_I've never seen Mummy doing anything like this. It looks a bit like the hand paintings we make in kindergarten some times. I like doing those._

_Mummy ushers me over, "This is called painting. It's Mummy's hobby- what she likes to do- and her job."_

_I clamber into her lap and look up at her face thoughtfully. "But I thought only when you're little like me that you are allowed to paint."_

_She laughs, "No sweetheart, you can paint at any age. It's a great way of putting what you feel in here." she touches my heart gently, "Into an image that other people can appreciate."_

"_You mean places like your work?"_

_Mummy smiles, "Yes!"_

_I lay my palm flat and gesture toward the painting, "Can I see?" _

"_Of course baby," _

_I look at the canvas. The picture is a very pretty sunset that I've seen sometimes at our farm house. The colours are nice and make me feel warm inside._

"_I love it," I smile up at Mummy who kisses my head._

"_Mummy?" I ask cautiously._

_She looks down at me with gentle eyes. "Yes?"_

"_Can I start painting too?" _

_Her eyes shine with happiness and she cuddles me against her. "If you really want to."_

I follow her into her 'painting room' and sigh at her beautiful painting.

It depicts a woman in a red gown crouching down on one knee. Her dark brown hair is loose around her pale shoulders and her head is bowed over a well. The moonlight glimmers off of the water inside the well. The stars glow like diamonds in the sky around a full moon. Shadows from the trees around the scene are cast on the muddy ground with blades of grass jutting up here and there, turned silvery by the moonlight.

"Beautiful." I say truthfully.

She beams at me with happiness and accomplishment.

I yawn loudly, mumbling something about going to sleep. I make my way upstairs to get ready for bed and school. I feel sluggish and my limbs are as heavy as lead. The day has tired me out incredibly so I look forward to a period of rest before rising early tomorrow.


	3. Drizzle

I lock my car as I walk into school. It feels so weird today and empty but I can't explain why. Something is missing.

I frown as I clear the steps at the main entrance and look around the lockers. Tessa is there, shooting a mischievous look in my direction before going back to sorting out her books for the day. I scan the lockers just past her and see why.

Simon and Izzy are leaning against the lockers opposite each other. They're whispering softly about something. She's playing with her hair, biting her lip and listening intently. He's gazing at her like a man seeing the light for the first time.

My heart aches bitterly for some reason at the sight of them. It's not that I'm losing two friends, which I am definitely not. I've always wanted them to be together. I have noticed how Simon glances at Izzy to see if she's laughed after he tells a joke, and the way Izzy looks at Simon with care in her eyes. Iz has always been elusive when it comes to long term relationships so I really hope this works. He'll be a good person for her and not just somebody she can walk over in high heeled shoes.

I'm happy for them I really am, but I'm just a bit…jealous?

I shake off the thought, moving to stand beside Tessa. She smiles at me tenderly before slamming her locker shut. Her brown hair narrowly misses the hinge of the door.

"Right, let's go." Tess announces, rubbing her hands together decidedly.

I can't help but laugh, "Sure Tess, I would love to except for the fact that you have History and I have Geography."

She rolls her eyes, "Like I'm going to let reality get in the way of our beautiful friendship."

I begin to walk toward my first lesson with her by my side. The halls are as full as usual but something is not right. I have yet to find out. Maybe an elephant will burst out of the cleaning cupboard and prove me right. _Who knows?!_

After a few corridors I say, "Tess, you don't need to walk with me because-"

"Izzy is with Simon? Yeah, I know." She bumps my shoulder playfully, "What's wrong with me hanging out with you because I want to?"

I smile, "Okay,"

We round the corner where this corridor splits in to two smaller corridors, one going left and the other going right. My classroom is in the Geo department and hers is on the right. I am struck by the blandness of the walls. Last year, they were alive with colour and pieces of group work on Sugar paper. This year there are no boards to put things up in the first place.

Huh, I never noticed.

I give Tess a mock salute, "Until 5th lesson."

She laughs, "You make it sound like I'm walking to my death; when in fact, you are."

I make a face, "You were the one being melodramatic a few seconds ago."

"Whatever you say my dear,"

I begin to walk off and turn around abruptly, "Wait a second, did you say Geography is _my death_?"

Tess doesn't say anything but grins and walks off as the bell goes. I spin on my heel, walking into the classroom. She'll pay for that…

The room is almost full so I slide into my seat next to Sebastian. The closeness of him feels uncomfortable and alien. I don't know precisely when this has started but it's not particularly normal. It could possibly be from the lunch on Saturday… I murmur a hello before the class starts.

* * *

In Maths, we had algebra which took up the whole lesson as opposed to half. We were still given homework despite the age spent on this topic. Music was slightly more fun because Simon and I got to perform our piece from 'The Four Seasons' by Vivaldi. He was grinning at me the whole way through, his face shining from happiness.

But P.E was absolutely awful. Aline almost strangled me with a skipping rope but had claimed that she had been nowhere near it. A sweet blonde girl in the changing rooms handed me a salve for my neck and asked me if I was okay. I had thanked her for her kindness.

I am glad that I decided to wear a shirt today; it hides the pending bruise. I do up the top button as I finish changing and hitch the bag over my shoulder. I make my way quickly to the lunch hall.

* * *

The weather is nicer today. It's sunny and warm with a breeze. I eye the field warily but spot Tess nearby so change my plans for lunch.

I grab a soda from the canteen before taking it outside on the field- with my deli roast chicken sandwich in my bag from home- where Tessa is stretched out on the grass with a book open. The pages are slightly yellowed and worn from use over the years so I guess straight away that it is from the 'Classics' Section at our local library. I almost smile. Her record for returns is perfect; I mean _perfect_, not a single book overdue since she joined at the age of 7. A few years ago, the librarian gave her access to them when she very politely requested if she could take out Grimm's fairytales. That section is reserved for serious Literature Students; I'm talking Columbia University, who have to bring their ID every time they want to get one of those books out. Tess says that she feels deeply honoured to be one of those people but never told the librarian, in fear of coming across as being sarcastic or rude.

"What's up?" I ask, plonking down beside her cross-legged.

She continues to read as she says, "That crabby guy is staring at you across the field."

I look at her levelly and Tess meets my gaze briefly before going back to her book.

At first I assume that she is talking about my new acquaintance, she's all about Disney obviously, but I meet the gaze of Jace Herondale on the 'sports' part of the field. His team is walking away from him, cracking jokes and laughing, towards the greying coach sternly clutching a clipboard. His whistle drops from his fingers and my ears echo with the sound of it. Jace's gaze is fixed on me as he very slowly bends down to pick up the abandoned football, breathing heavily. Sweat glints off of his golden skin in the sunlight and his curls are stuck to the back of his neck. Emotions seem to betray themselves from his eyes; anger, jealousy and an intense emotion which makes me nearly flush. The skin between his eyes is smooth: it's different from his habitual scowl. I feel warmth begin in my chest at his prolonged eye contact, my pulse flutters-

"Herondale! Back in line." Coach yells, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Jace tears his gaze away from me in a swift spin. He walks back to the rest of his team gracefully.

I blink a couple of times before turning my attention to my lunch.

Tessa murmurs something softly, a smile curving to the right. Her waving hair lifts lightly in the breeze as she uncrosses her legs and rolls onto her back to look at me.

"What was that?" I ask, shaking myself out of a reverie.

She doesn't say anything but continues reading so I wonder if I had imagined it.

I fish through my back for something to draw on. I come up with a page torn from a notebook long ago which was crushed over time in my back. I take a pencil, sketching the gold and brown leaves lying against the grass underneath big branches. I sketch Tessa's eyes focused on her book: her pretty grey eyes, soft face- and I sketch the angle of the sunlight dancing of a bit of soda that has leaked from the opening of my can.

My hands jerk on the ring pull of the can abruptly when the bell sounds. I shove everything into my bag; the peace has been shattered.

Tessa leaps to her feet and offers me a hand. We run toward the building, our bags banging against our hips and our breathing whistling in and out of our lungs. The corridors are mostly empty which worries and reassures me.

I stumble into my seat next to her, who has by miracle unpacked already. I slump against the desk in exhaustion just as my teacher walks in.

The lesson starts just as the clock strikes 2.

* * *

English goes by in a blur. I register that we have homework and scrawl it down into my notebook as everyone else around me leaves. I swing my bag onto my shoulder just as Tessa bumps past me.

"Whoops! Sorry Clary," She laughs, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod, "Have a _lovely_ evening, Mrs. Gray."

Tessa grins at me quickly before leaving in a flash.

I trip over somebody's sports bag which is lying in the middle of the aisle. A hockey stick grazes my stomach as I land on my hands and knees on the floor on the other side. Tears burn in my eyes but I blink them away. I look up at the jackass who has caused my injury.

Sebastian?

He glances down at me and scoops up his gym bag which looks oddly empty. Sebastian checks the room with darting eyes. After one final look he hops over me and leaves the room.

I let out a strangled gasp of pain abruptly. I double over, clutching my stomach in agony and squeeze my eyes shut. The room spins around me like a carousel as pain lances from my ribs outwards. I remain like that until a hand touches me lightly on the shoulder.

My form starts and my eyes spring open. I reel back from the touch like I've been tazered. I look up into a pair of golden eyes.

"Are you all right?" Jace asks, quieter than his usual boisterousness.

I feel my mouth curl into a smile despite the pain, taking his hand to haul myself up. "Thanks," His fingers are long and tapered like a pianist. I jump lightly at a shock that runs through me. I bend to scoop up my bag but wince as the pain begins again.

"I'll get it." He murmurs and presents it to me.

I take it from him, being careful not to touch his hands, and hitch it onto my shoulder.

His eyes move over me slowly, from my face to my feet and back up to my mouth again. My heart begins to thud unevenly at the intensity of his eyes as they meet mine. I widen my eyes a fraction but he looks away, turns and leaves abruptly.

I am left looking after him, dejected and confused.

* * *

That night, I'm painting on a canvas in a dream-like state, pointedly ignoring the pile of homework on my desk. The feeling of paint on canvas relaxes me as do the gentle brush strokes and bursts of colour. I let my mind wander as I paint.

My hair is held back in one of my Mum's clips which I found on the window sill so nothing falls into my face or disturbs me.

I jerk when I hear the noise of screeching wheels outside. I put down my paint brush on the easel and walk over to the window with a sense of gnawing curiosity.

A shiny Mercedes has stopped outside the Penhallows's house with the engine still running. The glass is tinted so I can't see but I try to anyway. My head begins to ache after a while. As for the Penhallow' house, it looks awfully quiet. They only have one child, the famous Aline, who makes enough fuss to make up for being an only child. The place gets crazy on weekends because of parties but today is only Thursday…

I jump once again as a figure clad in all black races out of the door with a bag over his shoulder. His face is concealed by a ski mask. I glance back at the door to see if anyone will follow him. It's very unlikely that Aline is at home, her Mum is at work and her Dad is a writer. My heart flutters nervously for the safety of Mr. Penhallow.

Nobody follows.

The figure in the mask shoots a look in either direction before jumping into the passenger side. The Mercedes' skids sideways before zooming off as fast as lightening.

* * *

It's late at night when I'm packing my back when a piece of paper flutters out of my English book. The writing is like Tessa's and the page is crumpled as if folded in a hurry. I open it slowly. In small print it says…

'Let it deceive them, and then, a little longer; it cannot deceive them too much.'


End file.
